ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
First Battle at Midpolis
The First Battle at Midpolis was a major battle event in The Black Knight War . It is described in the BTFF Cinematic Universe film ,'' The Black Knight'' . History Before the Battle As South City burst into flames during the Battle in South City , an unfornate event occurred. During the battle, he was caught in an old rebel spy trap that damaged his back. In the battle, a commander was killed in front of Darzon's eyes. Shocked and horrified, Darzon fled back to the Capital. The City was saved, the Rebillon won the battle, but at a cost. Drake healed his wounds, but the shock of the battle caused him to disappear for a year. The battle would also cause Darzon to hide in the Capital, controlling events from there. This was the first turning point of the war. After this moment, there was a moment of quietness. With both sides suffering from the battle, the war was silenced. The only active events were in North City, as Javert continued to keep Lunas at bay. By the time Darzon felt ready enough to continue the war, the worst he could do was destroy a rebel arsenal in the Soran Woods before winter came. When the spring arrived, the Government also began releasing propogranda. They began killing the people in North City, and cut off South City. The LRA made a move towards the lost city of Midpolis. With multiple rebel bases in the Soran Woods, and a secret base in North City, Caesar planned to take over North City. However, The Capital Ship attacked these Soran Wood bases, destroying all of them. The North City base was also destroyed, striking a blow to the Rebillion. In the course of a few months, there were bombings in South City, and Raia City. Most the battles were minor, and in the woods. However, these minor battles kept killing Rebillion soliders. Caesar and Charles, worried promoted two commanders to generals and hired Titus , who claimed to have been a solider for the LRA, intending to gain as much infomation till he left. He was promoted to General. However, Titus intended on finishing his plan to wipe out the Transyilan/Klingon species. Charles contacted Drake in an attempt to get him back. However, he kept resisting. One year after the Battle in South City, Drake decided to return to the war. The Battle Two days later, the First Battle of Midpolis occured. The LRA was pushing towards the rebillion army, killing 4 soliders for every 1 of their own dead. The Air forces on both sides attempted to help gain the advantage, but neither worked. During the battle, Nero was killed in a blast. Titus told Charles to get the rebel base ready to pack up. Then, the Capital Ship arrived to help finish the Rebillion army off. Charles realized that something or someone was either gonna come or doing something that would cause the Capital Ship to just suddenly arrive. Moments later, The Black Knight returned to the war. He helped fight the LRA and LPSK, causing them and the Capital Ship to retreat. The Aftermath Afterwards, the Rebillion celebrated their victory. But just when things seemed to be good, the Assassination of Caesar occured. An Assassin bombed Raia City, killed Caesar and then himself. With one of the main leaders dead, Charles gave control of the Rebillion to Drake. This attack would fuel the Rebillion's fury. Major Participants *Drake Daniels *Charles *Caesar *Lord Darzon *General Javert *Lord's Royal Army *Lord's Police Squad of Klingvonia Category:Battles Category:The BTFF Cinematic Universe Category:User:Sci100